A Bandit's Guide to Surviving an Apocalypse
by Godwrites
Summary: Follow Boris Chernetsky, father, husband, police officer, as he goes to the opposite side of the law to fight for survival and his life, and his daughter. When the apocalypse starts, he goes to Black Mountain, where he finds and befriends a group of bandits, then joins them. (This is not set in the same universe as DayZed & Confused)


There are events which will turn people into murderers and killers, or into the insane. The events following March 29th in Chernarus, a post-Soviet state plagued by civil war still, are those such events. The man who will be followed, is a native Chernarussian, who wants this as a whole to end. He used to be a police officer, no longer. Now, he is a bandit. Leading his group from Black Mountain, he attacks any convoy, no matter the flag or banner they follow. The Chernarussian Freedom Movement, or the ChDKZ, to loot and pillage and raid the remains. Equipped with an AK-47 and a Makarov pistol, this is his story, adjusting to a life full of the undead, and without help from the United States Marines.

Date: March 29, 2014  
Location: Black Mountain, Chernarus

My name is Boris Chernetsky, and I have lived in Chernarus all my life. When I was 20, I became a police officer. When I was 22, I got married. When I was 23, I had my first child. All that was taken away on that day. The dead rose up, and killed my family. That is when I began the life of banditry. I drove from my house to the police station where I found a Makarov pistol. No silencer. I then drove more through the city, until I heard about a place called "Black Mountain." I have been there before, when I was little. So, I drove North up there, and found seven other men.

"Hello." I said, as I walked up to the gates.

"Hello. Who are you?" one man asked.

"My name is Boris Chernetsky, I am a police officer. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We are actually bandits. We attack the convoys going into Krasnostav." Another man said.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"A cop wants to be a bandit?" he asked me.

"Yes. I have a Makarov pistol." I told them.

"Alright." One said.

It was at that moment, a convoy of ChDKZ went out of Krasnostav. I went to the convoy with the men and fired. I killed two. The survivors we took and the others executed them. I found an AKM off of one guy. I took it with me as a weapon. I was not used to assault rifles. I used to be a sniper for the police force. It was foreign to me to use an AKM.

Another thing I learned was that the United States were pulling all the Marines out of Chernarus. Russia and Takistan were just going to wall off Chernarus forever. Nobody gets through. Until either all zombies are eradicated, or, they just nuke us. As it is, the United States had mostly worked in Novigrad and Chernogorsk. They were slow to advance because the general was very cautious with his men. There were refugee camps in Novigrad and other Marine-controlled territory, like Chernogorsk. They did not take me. They did take the only child I had left. Svetlana, my daughter. It was for the best though, I hope. I know at least she will not be killed by a nuclear bomb like we will. The rest of Chernarus. Either that, or killed by zombies.

After we raided the convoy, we kept the vehicles they used. There were two UAZs, one with a DShKM, and one without any weapon. There was also an Ural. We took the loot back to the castle and looked to the future.

"I hope one day, I will be able to see my daughter again." I told them.

"What happened to her?" the men asked.

"I gave her to a refugee camp. The Marines there promised me she would have a good life." I told them.

"Well, whatever happens to you, or to her, you did it with the best interests." An older man said. His name was Vasiliy, Vasiliy Andropov. Believe it or not, he fought in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan. He was born in 1958. He was the oldest man here. He was in the 10th Mechanics Division of the 4th Shock Army. He was a wise old man. Very wise. Me being only 29 years old, he could teach me a lot.

"Vasilliy, did you fix vehicles?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Because, we can use these vehicles to our advantage." I told him.

"If you can learn a thing or two, it should be to fix vehicles before I die. My time is almost up. It will be a miracle if I can survive this apocalypse." he said.

"You will not die." I told him. "I know you won't."

"Please, an apocalypse is no place for old men." he said.

"Please? Vasilliy, you are the best at what you do. You were in the military, being shot at in the field. Zombies are stupid, easy to kill." I told him truthfully.

"I guess you might be right. But, I'm not so sure." he said, "Now I'll have to repair vehicles while being shot at, and look out for zombies?"

"No." I said, "We will look out for zombies."

"Alright." he said, standing up. When he stood up, I could see many injuries on his left arm.

"What are those from?" I asked.

"These, are from Afghanistan." he told me.

"None are from zombies?" I asked.

"No." he said simply.

"Alright." I said, getting up as well and walking out. I learned the other six men were all from different occupations before the apocalypse. Grigori Vastnev, was a phone operator. Dmitriy Yablokov, was an officer from Elektrozavodsk. Zadig Piruzian was an Armenian P.O.W. serving his sentence in Gvozdno. Navasart Ourfalian was an Armenian clerk in a clothing store. Vjenceslav Tkachosvky was a Bosnian on a tourist trip. He was also a C.E.O. of some large chain. Then, there was Wlodzimierz Pavlichuk, an ex-KGB agent from the fall of the Soviet Union, he was 42. This was the squad of men who I would live with.

After our first hit, the ChDKZ was obviously pissed. Meanwhile, the CDF was very glad. I was the person to suggest we become mercenaries. Vasiliy said no to that idea immediately.

"If we would become mercenaries, we would die a lot quicker. We should not take any sides and move freely around Chernarus. Whenever and wherever we wish. But, if the CDF or ChDKZ offer us protection, we should work for that side." He stated. Wlodzimierz agreed. "We cannot be double agents in the start of this all. We could become double agents with their protection when we become more menacing. Recruit more survivors."

"How do you suggest we recruit survivors?" I asked.

"We go into cities where the ChDKZ or CDF are not, and find survivors. We will also need armored vehicles. T-90s, or T-34s are best.

"The best towns that are not occupied are, Dubrovka, Khelm and Gorka." Vasiliy said.

"I'll go in and try recruiting people." I volunteered.

"Are you crazy? That is suicide!" shouted Vjenceslav.

"Well, it's better for me because the zombies have taken my family from me." I told them.

"Not everything. Your daughter." Vasiliy said.

"She's not here now, is she?" I asked.

"No, but you still have a chance to meet her after this is all over." he said.

"Like I would have a chance." I told him.

"You never know." he said.

"If I do die, and one of you ever does meet her, tell her who her real father is." I told them.

"If you die before me, I call shit." Vasiliy said.

"You never know." I told him, as I walked out, AKM in hand.


End file.
